gravidez inesperada
by lovesaround
Summary: musa termina com riven mais os dois ainda se amam o que acontece quando riven engravida uma garota e ela o procura no bar frutty music ,como musa reagira .
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: left;"POV MUSA eu estava no bar frutty procurando pelo riven, mas eu não o encontro de jeito nenhum mas porque eu deveria me emportar nos quer dizer eu terminei com ele porque ele estava sendo o idiota de sempre , mas mesmo assim eu ainda amo e me importo com ele eu acho que ele já me esqueceu ,deve até estar com outra garota ele nem vem mais trabalhar com frequencia como antigamente . Espero que possamos conversar , Pov riven eu estava caminhando pelas ruas de gardenia pensando na musa ,a como eu a amo mais parece que ela só quer saber daquele tal de andy agora estou tão triste . enquanto andava vi que tinha uma boate pensei em entrar e me divertir ,quando entro fico no quanto de um balcão triste e solitário comecei a beber de mais até que fiquei completamente bêbado ,quando aparece uma garota chamanda qwen ,oi você sempre vem aqui ela me perguntou ,não estou so de passagem eu estou tão bebado que mal posso ficar em pé sem desmaiar a gwen parece lindaela me diz vamos conversar sei la nos divertir eu disse tudo bem deposi fui para casa acompanhala pronto chegamos qwen agora tenho que ir meus amigos devem estar me procurando ,não espera riven entra voce bebeu demais deve estar cansado ,é eu estou mesmo vou entrar mais só um pouco ,ok quando entro ela tranca a porta e derepente me beija eu então corresppondi qwen diz vamos pro meu quarto , eu concordei , riven pega o preservativo ,vou pegar logo depois eu estava em cima dela na cama ,nos despimos e já estavamos transando eu gostei foi bom não acha riven você é ótimo de cama ,eu acho que estou apaixonada ,é mesmo mais eu tenho que ir qwen ,espera aonde você trabalha ou mora riven ,eu trabalho no bar frutty music você conhece,eu conheço sim adeus meu amor , adeus gwen . semana seguinte riven não parava de olhar para musa ,e musa também o olhava musa diz riven eu querua falar com você ,oque voce quer musa riven diz friamente tentando disfarça a felicidade que sentia ao falar com ela , riven eu queria falar pra você que-riven é você uma voz corta musa e a inpede de termina de falar ,a voz é de gwen riven fica em choque QWEN oque você está fazendo aqui ele diz suando de nervoso quando olha para musa que diz quem é ela riven . /p 


	2. reação inexperada

gwen o que você está fazendo aqui ,bom riven eu tenho uma coisa muito importante pra te contar ,musa repetiu novamente quem é ela riven e como ela sabe o seu nome ,musa não é o que você esta pensando ,então o que é riven musa diz furiosa ,musa ela é uma amiga minha só isso riven diz mas nervoso do que nunca , gwen porque você veio aqui , eu tenho uma noticia mais não sei qual vai ser sua reação meu amor,meu amor porque você chamou o riven de meu amor amor musa diz com raiva e confusa ,é porqué-gwen foi cortada por riven é porque ela é muito minha amiga só isso ,mais do que amigos você quer dizer né gwen olha sedutoramente para riven e musa fica com o rosto vermelho de raiva ,então qwen o que você queria dizer de tão importante para o riven ,aé riven eu não sei como te dizer isso mais vamos lá riven eu to grávida e você é o pai o quexo de riven caiu e musa logo disse em lagrimas riven você dormiu mesmo com ela riven só ficou lá parado enquanto musa saiu correndo chorando. gwen o que você está dizendo é verdade ,é claro que é riven eu não mentiria pra você meu amor ,não me chama de meu amor gwen-ai riven porque você está me tratando assim eu não tenho culpa que a camisinha furou -eu sei gwen o unico culpado fui eu me desculpe ta bom agora eu tenho que ir falar com a musa e ver se ela está bem- não você tem que ficar aqui comigo a mãe do seu filho e ninguém mais-mas eu queria ir falar com ela você viu ela estava tão mal saiu chorando coitadinha da minha musa-coitadinha nada e ela não é a sua musa riven ,ela quem terminou com você e ficou te tratando mal lembra-quer saber gwen é memso ela não me merece eu corri atrás dela um tempão e ela só queria saber daquele produtor musical jason queen-viu eu sou a mulher certa pra você e não essa fadinha boba-vem vamos ali pro estacionamento quero te mostrar o quanto te amo riven-vamos riven idz tentando esquecer que ele ainda ama musa e está preoucupado com ela, mas toda vez que ele lembra como ela o tratou ele fica com muita raiva dela-quer saber vamos estacionamento afastado do bar gwen tirava a roupa e as calças de riven-vsmod riv- amor riven derepente ficou tão ecitado que começou a ir bem rapido dentro dela -ooooh, assimmm riven cintinua babyyy você me deixa louca-tudo que riven imaginava enquanto estava com gwen era que ela era a musa poriço ele continuava a fazer sexo com ela mas com o pensameno em musa logo depois gwen começou a chupalo deixando o completamente ecitado prestes a gozar -gwen eu vou foder sua buceta até você não querer mais e ele entrava e saia em uma velocidade anormal e logo ela gritava de prazer- vai riven vai meu galudo,meu tesudo fode minha buceta com seu cacete duro-ele começou a lamber sua vagina bm no clitóris deixando ela louquinha , ele logo botu ela en cima de um carro do estacionamento afastado e empurrou seu cacete duro com força e ela gritava tão alto que do bar frutty music dava para escutar- vai riv-galudo me fode com se não ouvesse amanhã riven só conseguia imaginar ela era musa porisso a fodia com se não ouvesse amanhã- depois ela segurou seu pau movendo-o para cima e para baixo depois começou a chupalo enquantoele dizia-vai gwen me mostra o que você sabe fazer sua vadia do rabo grande-ela adorou o comentario e começou a chupalo com mais gosto e com uma cara de safada -riven dizia vai piranha chupa meu caralho vai putinha -ai riven você gosta de uma buceta em meu deus que homem fogoso você é em adoro e ainda mais você tem um pau enorme ai já fico toda molhadinha ,que sexo selvagem- você acha gwen quer saber fou te foder de novo e assim riven enfiou dentro dela até uma 4 da manhã e caiu no chão pelado com o pau todo duro e gwen do lado toda molhadinha-riven depois me fode de novo você é tão fogoso e esse seu caralho é tão grande já fico ecitada só de olha-claro que sim vou te foder mais ae já que você gosta tanto do meu pau porque você não toca nele riven diz com um sorriso safado e enpina seu grande galo duro e ela segura e esfrega deixando ele completamente ecitado agente transa amanhã piranha do rabo grande.


End file.
